The Day We Went Broke
by Ark Navy
Summary: Zelos' old traditions mean a lot to him, so he goes out on a nightly prowl one last time. Now his traditions mean so much more his companions, in fact, about 3.5 million gald. But hey, it was worth it on both ends!
1. Milky

**The Day We Went Broke**

****

**

* * *

**

****

It was a bright and sunny day!

It was, but now it's the dark of night, and I'm up doing something I reaally shouldn't... But it's an old habit, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let aged traditions thrive for one night more.

Anyway, like I said, it's midnight, and I'm fairly sure everyone's asleep. If you don't believe me, just listen outside Lloyd's door. He's always the last to go to sleep and snores as loudly as he fights. Then again, it could be Genis, though I doubt the pipsqueak could create such a commotion.

Using my lucky exsphere, I spring out the window of the Paradise something,--or whatever it's called, the hotel in Altimira—all the while being airbourne, resisting mentally kicking myself for missing beauty sleep of which I desperately needed.

It'll all be worth it though, to see them smile...

I land safely with a soft thud, but I take no time to adjust as it may already be too late. Drawing my wings, I used the downward momentum of my jump to boost me back into the warm, summer air.

I love flying. I really do.

It's actually my favorite sensation, arguable though it may sound; I love it more than all my hunnies.

But you didn't hear that from me.

Gliding through the air has this undeniable stir for the senses. You feel as if you're merely standing still against a strong wind, while the earth slowly tilts beneath you, giving one a feeling of pre-eminence over all land dwellers. And especially flying over the sleeping land at night, sparks of mana illuminate the soil below, almost reflecting the sky with its twinkling lights... And then there's the moon. Bright, orange, and...

...Scratch that, just the tip of my phosphorescent wings.

Here comes one of my favorite parts. In the sleeping city of Meltokio, a single soul stands awake amidst the yawning stars. Her milky blue eyes appear hollow; filled with a deep sorrow...

'Milky'. That'll be her name.

She spots me, the lone angel of the night. Her eyes widen and fill with wonder. As I float from side to side, her eyes follow me relentlessly, but then, she looks down, almost in shame. It is then that I realize her beauty as she stands under the light of a dimming street light.

Reaching my decision, I dive to the ground, as if I intend hit her straight on. As predicted, she flinches. Very few feet separate me and the pavement, with precise movements; my wings open and draw back gathering air behind them. As I land without a sound, gasps of wind spiral from my feat.

She shyly looks up from her frightened stance; awestruck written all over her perfect complexion. I cordially step forward and draw her into a kiss. She responds with much fervor; a welcome surprise.

After a while, I draw back and take her into my arms. She blinks; stutters. "A-are you..."

Meaningless. I brush my lips against her to silence any other words wanting to escape her mouth. Powerfully, I flap my wings and shoot into the air, she clutches to my vest for dear life. Once I'm completely in control of the elements, I caress her cheek, and she cracks open an eye. A gasp escapes her.

As I climb higher and higher into the heavens, she begins to cling to me with more fright. I smile. "Close your eyes, we're almost there."

She complies. I take a sudden and forceful dive, making it feel as if we were ascending into the sky at an amazing rate. Really, we're heading back towards my mansion. My room, my mansion to be exact.

Slowing my speed, I enter through my open bedroom window. Good, the butler did his job. Gently, I set Milky down on the silky sheets of my custom made bed. In fact, my entire room mimics the appearance of the heavens, and my bed a cloud in the sky. All set up specifically for this purpose.

I draw in my wings and join her...

Oh, what a night...!

* * *

Being careful as not to make the window of the modern hotel creak, I stealthily make my way back under the rough cotton covers. Let's see, returned Milky: Check. Fixed bed at home to make sure no one knew I was there: Check. Fall asleep: Working on it... Checked self for any in...crimin...ating...evi...

...zZz...

* * *

"Wake up call! Wakey, wakey!" Came Colette's cheery voice from behind the wooden door.

I groaned, but rose anyway. Colette was usually the last to wake and eat, meaning I missed breakfast. No damage done. Without thinking, I grabbed my stuff from the room and braced myself with an 'I AM A MORNING PERSON' smile and stance.

I optimistically greeted my comrades at their table in the café, their greeting wasn't as happy. They were gaping!

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face!" I said in a mock panic voice.

Everyone was silent, just gazing. I mean, I know I'm pretty n' all, but what is up with this?

Like a loose cannon ready to fire, they burst out laughing. Lloyd even fell out of his chair laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"It...worked! I...knew it!" Sheena managed between laughs.

"What! Ugh, you guys are soo..." I went to run my hand through my hair... but...

...all I felt were stubs.

All the glass in Tethe'alla shattered, including the Altimira hotel itself. And that's how it happened:

The day we went broke.


	2. Two Baguettes To Go!

**The Day We Went Broke (Part II)**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is merely to clear up any mysteries left behind by the previous chapter, and for Zelos' revenge of course. :smiles:

* * *

I can't believe that they could come up with such an intricate plan! Hiring a girl to go with me and shave me bald in exchange for five-thousand gald (hah, that rhymed). Though, I gotta admit, if Milky was acting, she did one hell of a job! Even so to be able to gimme a buzz without waking me in that hour—hour and a half maybe?—of sleep before I returned her, I'm one of the lightest sleepers. Then again, she was extreme, and I was bushed. 

What to do, what to do. Should I plot revenge...? No, that'll come later. First, I need to make myself presentable to the outside world...

"To make up for the lack of impulse, man creates nature to fit him. To make up for the lack of authority, nature creates man to fit her."

That's something m'old man once said. Of course, he always added an 'Oh yeah' and ordered another drink afterwards. None-the-less, I always thought that as a long drawn out saying for 'Somebody sex me up!', but I think there really was a meaning to that. Even if there isn't, it gave me an idea.

My plan? I shaved it all off. My baldness is now a look. Not one I'm completely proud of, but it'll do for now. As for my revenge, that's a surprise.

As for the payment of repairing the hotel, I left my friends with one-thousand left for just in case reasons and I paid off the rest of it since it was kind of my fault anyway. It was mostly their fault thought. At any rate, we headed off to Heimdell, where Lloyd was to finally face his father. As we headed through the Torrent Forest, we put Lloyd on the standby group to conserve his energy.

Which worked well on my account, too.

Finally, we reached his old man.

"So, you've come." He greeted. Although 'greeted' is a bit too high on the happy scale, so it would be more of a statement coming from Kratos.

"Is there no other way?" said Lloyd.

"You'll die against me if you have any doubts left in your mind!"

"Guys, stand back."

"You're going to fight me alone?" Kratos astounded, of course, being him, his voice didn't change much.

"Lloyd won't lose to you!" Sheena spoke up. "Lloyd's become so much stronger since you were last with us, and he has so much potential. ...Of course, you already know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I won't lose." Lloyd stepped forward, and the battle commensed.

Wow. This is a _really somber moment!_

Kratos unsheathed his red, fiery sword. Man, that thing looks so cool! "I won't hold back this time."

Lloyd followed suit. "I know. I won't either."

Ah, how perfect was this? A smile cracked on ol' stone face, it quickly disappeared though. "...You're going to take me on with two baguettes with a hilt?"

"I—wha...?" He looked to his blades. They were in fact two baguettes with a hilt. I heard Genis next to me trying hard to contain his laughter. Kratos, however, looked away, ashamed to admit he had any ties to us.

"Oh, Lloyd, forgot to mention. I went out and bought you some new blades, I wanted to repay you for your little trick, but I didn't have any money left to buy those new Angel Tears like you asked, so this was the best I could get!"

Lloyd glared at me. "Zelos, I hate you. Gimme back my real swords, now."

I tossed him his old swords back, still smiling. "The feeling's mutual, bud."


End file.
